


Treibsand

by Jules Quaintrelle (teh_jules)



Series: Coach K [1]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Birthday Party, Birthday Sex, F/M, German, Insta-Lust, Lust at First Sight, No Plot, PWP, Smut, Srysl no Plot, Vaginal Fingering, insta-love
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teh_jules/pseuds/Jules%20Quaintrelle
Summary: Jonathan Kent ist zurück in Smallville. Es ist der Tag von Lanas Achtzehntem Geburtstag.(Warning: Lanas Altersunterschied zu Jonathan beträgt 22 Jahre. Wie oben genannt ist sie in dieser Fiction 18 Jare alt. Konsens ist gegeben.)





	Treibsand

Jonathan Kent war zurück in Smallville.  
  
Nell konnte über nichts anderes reden. Wenn Lana noch einmal seinen Namen hören musste würde sie schreien. Sie sagte es zwar nicht rechnete sich aber offensichtlich Chancen bei Clarks Vater aus.  
  
Das Clark hingegen von nichts anderem mehr reden konnte verstand sie nur zu gut. Endlich würde er mehr Zeit mit seinem Vater verbringen können als nur jedes zweite Wochenende in Metropolis.  
  
Doch Lana war froh wenn sie es nicht mehr jeden Tag zu hören bekam.    
  
Es war endlich Freitag. Der Tag ihrer Geburtstagsparty! Sie konnte es kaum abwarten. Endlich, mein achtzehnter Geburtstag!  
  
"Wirst du es tun?" fragte Chloe und sah Lana grinsend an.  
  
"Was genau?"  
  
"Oh, du weißt genau was." Chloe zwinkerte verschwörerisch. "Jason und du..."  
  
Lana errötete. Chloe lachte lauthals.  
  
"Sag mir nicht das du es nicht willst..." Lana spürte wie ihr Lächeln gefror. Ein Wirrwarr an Gefühlen machte sich in ihrem Bauch breit.  
  
"Schon..." Sie zuckte mit einer Schulter. "Es wird Zeit, oder? Wir sind lange genaug zusammen als das ich es tun müsste..."  
  
Chloe sah sie eindringlich an.  
  
"Hey, Lana." Sie ergriff den Arm ihrer Freundin und sah nun sehr ernst aus. "Du machst was sich gut anfühlt und sonst nichts. Egal wie viel er drängen mag. Mach nichts was du nicht willst, ok?"  
  
Natürlich ist es Chloe die das sagt, dachte Lana. Ein warmes Lächeln machte sich auf ihrem Gesicht breit.  
  
"Natürlich nicht."  
  


* * *

  
  
Der Abend kam. Alle ihre Freunde und Jason waren da. Selbst Tante Nell würde noch zum Kuchen bleiben und erst dann ausgehen.  
  
Die Torte mit Lanas Namen und Alter war ein Traum aus Pink und Rosa, als wüsste ihre Tante nicht das sie längst aus dieser Phase heraus gewachsen war.  
  
Alle sangen für sie. Etwas schief, aber auch darin lag der Spaß. Als sie sich vorbeugte um die Kerzen auszublasen, bemerkte sie einen Unbekannten nahe der Tür.  
  
Seine blauen Augen waren auf sie gerichtet. Er blickte nicht hinfort, auch als der Kontakt etwas Brennendes in ihrer Brust auslöste. Doch auch sie konnte nicht wegsehen, obwohl das Atmen ihr schwer fiel. Er kam ihr bekannt vor, doch gerade konnte sie ihn nicht einordnen.  
  
Chloe stieß sie an und erinnerte sie an die Kerzen. Lana brauchte zwei Versuche um alle auszupusten.  
  
Sie schloss die Augen, so dass die Welt um sie herum kurz schwarz wurde. Angefüllt mit Lachen und Gesprächsfetzen.  
  
Ich wünsche mir endlich die große Liebe zu finden.  
  
Sie öffnete die Augen, der Rauch stieg stickig und schwer hinauf zur Zimmerdecke. Der Mann der ihren Blick gesucht hatte war verschwunden. Eine plötzliche Enttäuschung machte sich breit.  
  
"Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag!" rief Clark und sie umarmten sich. Jason konnte sehr eifersüchtig sein was Clark anging, also hielt sie es kurz.  
  
Sie machten kurz Smalltalk, bevor Clark sich umdrehte und jemand herwinkte. Es war der Mann der sie beobachtet hatte.  
  
"Dad..." Clark zeigte in Lanas Richtung.  
  
"Ah, Lana. Herzlichen Glückwunsch." Seine Stimme war tief und angenehm. Ein Schauer überfiel sie.  
  
Neben ihnen gab es ein Rumoren, als Chloe und Clark in ein Gespräch verfielen.    
  
"Danke. Sie sind Clarks Dad, nicht wahr?"  
  
"Ja, das bin ich. Jonathan Kent." Er streckte die Hand aus und sie ergriff sie. Sein Blick war aufmerksam, als suche er etwas in ihrem Gesicht. "Ich erinnere mich daran wie du als Mädchen als Prinzessin verkleidet bei deiner Tante im Laden standest."  
  
Lana errötete. Sie konnte es nicht erklären, doch sie wollte nicht das er sie als dieses kleine Mädchen sah.  
  
"Ich verkleide mich schon lange nicht mehr als Prinzessin." Lana wusste nicht woher diese Worte kamen, wieso ihr Körper plötzlich ganz warm wurde und ihr Herzschlag bis in ihren Unterleib zu spüren war.  
  
 "Das sehe ich." murmelte Mr. Kent und vermied den Augenkontakt.  
  
Warum ging nur ihr Atem so schwer? Wann war sie ihm so nah gekommen?  
  
Er ist so groß, dachte sie erstaunt und sah auf in sein Gesicht, während er zu ihr hinab sah. Sie konnte sehen wie etwas in ihm arbeitete. Er schluckte einige Male, als wolle er etwas sagen.  
  
Schwindelig fragte sich Lana ob alles an ihm so groß war. Sie leckte sich die Lippen und biss dann in ihre Unterlippe als sie regestrierte was genau sie gerade gedacht hatte. Sie war sich sicher das ihr Erröten ihm nicht verborgen blieb.    
  
Doch Mr. Kents Blick hing an ihrem Mund.  
  
"Ah, Jonathan. Da bist du ja."  
  
Es war die Stimme von ihrer Tante. Ihre Hände schlossen sich um seinen Oberarm, während sie zufrieden fllötete: "Habe ich dich gefunden! Es ist Zeit zu gehen."  
  
Zu Lana gerichtet sagte sie: "Hab einen schönen Abend, Schätzchen. Ich vertraue darauf das du verantwortungsbewusst bist und nicht das Haus auseinander nimmst während ich weg bin."     
  
Lana nickte atemlos, den Blick von ihrer Tante abgewandt. Lana befürchtete das wenn sie Nell ansah das sie wissen würde das sie gerade darüber nachgedacht hatte wie es wäre von Mr. Kent gefickt zu werden.  
  
Als sie aufsah hielt sein Blick keine Spur der vorangegangenen Hitze. War es Einbildung gewesen? Hatte sie sich zum Narren gemacht? Er beachtete sie nicht einmal mehr, statt dessen warf er ihr einen Abschiedsgruß zu und sagte zu Nell er würde kurz mit Clark reden.  
  
Ihre Tante drückte sie an sich und wünschte ihr einen schönen Geburtstag.  
  
Mr. Kent drehte sich nicht einmal zu ihr um.  
  
Vielleicht, dachte Lana, habe ich mir das alles nur eingebildet.  
  


* * *

  
  
Die Küsse waren gut gewesen, doch alles was folgte war zu schnell, zu viel. Sobald Jason seine Hand blind fummelnd in ihr Höschen gesteckt hatte wurde es unangenehm und peinlich.  
  
"Jason," Lanas Stimme war leise und erstickt, Jason lehnte zu viel Gewicht auf sie. "Jason. Bitte hör auf."    
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Ich sagte bitte hör auf." Sie presste ihre Handflächen gegen seine Brust und schob um ihre Worte zu verdeutlichen.  
  
"Oh Lana," sagte er wehleidig. "Wirklich?"  
  
"Wirklich. Es tut mir leid. Ich fühle mich noch nicht bereit dafür."  
  
Jason ließ von ihr ab, doch sie sah sehr wohl das er die Augen verdrehte. Er wandt seine Hand etwas grob aus ihrem Slip.  
  
"Ok, ok."  
  
Einige, mit peinlich berührtem Schweigen gefüllte, Sekunden saßen sie nebeneinander, bis Jason sagte: "Dann gehe ich wohl lieber. Hört sich so an als hätte sich die Party so ziehmlich aufgelöst."  
  
Lana nickte und fühlte so etwas wie Schudgefühle in sich aufwallen. Warum fühlte sie sich jetzt schuldig?  
  
Sobald sich die Tür schloss ließ sie sich zurück in die Matratze fallen. Ihr Blick irrte über die Decke. Ein Teil in ihr wollte das er zurück kam, aber nicht um da weiter zu machen wo sie aufgehört hatten. Eher um nicht allein zu sein.  
  
Was war nur los mit ihr, das sobald es ernst wurde sie immer einen Rückzieher machte?  
  
Sie wollte Sex haben. Sie wollte spüren wie es war, wie es sich anfühlte einen Penis in sich zu spüren. Doch jedes Mal wenn sie es versucht hatten waren ihre Wünsche in letzter Sekunde gescheitert.  
  
In einem Moment war sie hoch in den Wolken, flog und erfreute sich an den überwätigenden Gefühlen und im nächsten Moment stürzte sie zu Boden. Die Realität übermannte sie dann meist ganz schnell. Jason lag auf ihr, hechelnd und bereits weit von ihr weg. Als wäre sie nur ein Mittel zum Zweck und es ginge ihm nicht wirklich um sie.  
  
Noch immer brannte die frustrierte Lust durch sie hindurch und sie entschied sich dafür schließlich selbst etwas dagegen zu tun.  
  
Ihre Erinnerung glitt zurück bis zu dem Moment in dem Jason sie berührt hatte. Die Küsse, die waren es die es ihr angetan hatten. Tiefe Küsse, bei denen ihre Zungen aneinander rieben. Hier konnte sie seine Zähne an ihrer Unter- oder Oberlippe spüren.  
  
Das warme Flackern zwischen ihren Schenkeln war zurück und so ließ sie ihre Hand versuchsweise auf ihrem Geschlecht ruhen. Rieb über den Punkt, wo ihre Klitoris verborgen zwischen ihren Schamlippen lag.  
  
Sie gab ein langes Seufzen von sich.  
  
Es fühlte sich gut an und sie blieb dabei sich durch den Baumwollstoff zu berühren. Alles andere, so dachte Lana verschwommen, ist zu viel.  
  
Die Lust die sie durchrollte sorgte dafür das sie die sich öffnende Türe nicht wahrnahm.  
  
Stattdessen war sie gefangen von dem regelmäßigem Zusammenziehen ihrer inneren Muskeln, einem festen Klopfen in ihrer Klitoris das sie mit allumfassender Hitze betäubte.  
  
Das leise Öffnen der Tür nahm sie nicht wahr. Lana hörte nur das Blut in ihren Ohren rauschen. Doch dort war jemand. Dort in der Tür stand Jonathan Kent. Dessen Kopf und Körper gegeneinander rangen. Somit blieb er wo er war, mit der Hand an der Klinke in mitten der offenen  Tür.    
  
Als sie ihn schließlich entdeckt gab sie einen leisen Schrei von sich.  
  
Ihr Körper bebte. Das Gefühl des herannahenden Orgasmus und der Schock ihn dort stehen zu lassen ließ sie aufschießen. Ihr Atem ging heftig. Ihre Hände zitterten.  
  
"Mr. Kent!"  
  
Lana presste die Schenkel zusammen um das Gefühl zu ersticken das sie gleich kommen würde. Es war ein allumfassendes Feuer. Sie wollte so sehr. Sie wollte kommen, verdammt.     
  
"Es tut mir leid, Lana. Ich wollte nicht... Deine Tante sagte mir ich könne hier schlafen, aber--"  
  
Seine Wangen waren rot. Etwas Schweiß stand ihm auf der Stirn. Als ihr Blick über ihn glitt wurde klar das er alles gesehen hatte.  
  
Er sah nicht aus wie ein Mann der ausversehen etwas im Dunkeln gesehen hatte. Mr. Kent wirkte besorgt. Aufgewühlt. Emotional kompromitiert.    
  
"Es tut mir leid." sagte er mit tiefer Stimme. "Ich wollte dich nicht beobachten."  
  
Und doch haben Sie es getan. Der Gedanke kam und ging. Lana blickte hinab und sah auf ihren entblößten Bauch. Etwas befangen zog sie ihr Tshirt hinab. Ihre Brustwarzen zeichneten sich gegen den Baumwollstoff ab. Sie errötete noch mehr.  
  
Der Raum war still. Beide bewegten sich nicht. Warum schrie sie ihn nicht an? Warum schickte sie ihn nicht schreiend heraus?  
  
Warum ging er nicht? Warum floh er nicht so schnell er konnte? Warum sagte er nichts väterliches, herabblickendes, etwas das sie zurück in ihren Platz verfrachtete.  
  
Es kam der Punkt an dem es zu spät war.  
  
Und Lana realisierte das sie kein Kind mehr war. Es war eine unsichtbare Linie überschritten worden. Jeder von ihnen hatte einen Moment gehabt um zur Sicherheit zurück zu kehren, um das Gleichgewicht wieder herzustellen.    
  
Gestern hatte sie noch gedacht sie sei ein Teenager, nun fühlte sie sich unwiderruflich wie eine Frau. Sein Blick sagte ihr das sie genau das war.  
  
Das Pulsieren in ihrer Mitte war zurück. Es war kein ganzer Orgasmus, ein Vorgeschmack auf das was käme. Lana presste ihre Beine zusammen. Sie spürte wie ihr Saft ihr Höschen verklebte.  
  
"Es hat ihnen gefallen." Die Worte allein brachten ihren ganzen Körper zum Beben. Warum sagte sie das?  
  
Seine Hand fiel vom Türgriff. Er trat in den Raum. Nicht mehr unsicher oder auf dem Weg zurück. Es gab keinen Weg zurück mehr. Weder für sie noch für ihn. Ihr Atem ging zitternd.  
  
"Du bist sehr schön."  
  
Es war keine Antwort, aber nicht ganz so ablehnend wie sie erwartet hatte.  
  
"Sie haben nicht wirklich etwas gesehen."  
  
Es klang fast wie ein Einladung. Wollte sie das? Wollte sie das er da stand und zusah. Oder gar das er zu ihr kam und seine große Hand zwischen ihre Schenkel unter den Stoff ihrer Hose zwängte. Wollte sie das ein breiter Finger zwischen ihre Schamlippen glitt und ihre Nässe verteilte?  
  
"Lana--" Er war nun bei ihr, stand im Dunkeln noch etwa eine Armlänge entfernt.  
  
Sie glaubte sie würde kommen sobald er sie nur anfasste.  
  
Warum hatte sie keine Angst?  
  
"Es war nicht geplant das ich hier bin, Mr. Kent." Sie leckte ihre Lippen. Seine Augen folgten ihrer Zunge. "Ich wollte mit meinem Freund schlafen. Mein erstes Mal, wissen Sie?"  
  
Lana klang verschwörerisch, als erzähle sie dies Chloe und nicht einem wildfremden Mann.  
  
Doch er nickte, als wüsste er alles.    
  
Sie verstummte und sah zu Boden. Was tat sie hier eigentlich? War sie verrückt? Es gab immer noch die Möglichkeit das er zu ihrer Tante lief und ihr alles erzählte. Wie anrüchig sie sich verhalten hatte. Die Scham kam nicht und sie sah auf in sein Gesicht.  
  
"Darf ich dir etwas schenken?"  
  
Lana zwinkerte. Sie hielt seinen Blick, doch seine Augen verrieten nichts. Es war ein attraktives Gesicht. Selbst in den Schatten der Nacht konnte sie sehen wie gutmütig er war. Lana konnte sich nicht vorstellen das er sie verletzen würde.    
  
"Darf ich dich anfassen?"  
  
"Ja, bitte." Wenn er es nicht tat müsste sie verbrennen.  
  
Er sank neben dem Bett zu Boden. Einen Momet kniete er dort und schien fast so verwirrt wie sie selbst. Mr. Kent atmetete tief ein.  
  
Dann glitt eine Hand über ihr Bein. Von ihrem Knöchel hinauf zu ihrem Knie. Die Berührung durch den groben Jeansstoff nahm ihr den Atem. Sie wollte sich ihm entwinden. Warum berührte er ihr Bein?  
  
Es ist nicht mein Bein das sich anfühlt als würde ich verbrennen.  
  
Ein erheitertes Lachen durchbrach die Stille. Hatte sie  
das etwa gesagt? Heiße Scham durchfuhr sie. Es schien ihn nicht zu kümmern. Vielleicht deutete er ihr Erröten als Welle der Lust. Seine Hand umkreiste ihr Knie. Warum fühlte sich diese Berühung so nah an? So als würde er etwas weit Intimeres anfassen?  
  
Unerwartet glitt seine Handfläche über die Fläche ihres Innenschenkels. Lana stöhnte.  
  
Dann war die Hitze seiner Berührung auf ihr. Ihr Körper bäumte sich auf.     Er rieb sie in groben Kreisen. Es war zu viel. Es war zu wenig. Sie brauchte mehr. Sie wollte alles.  
  
"Darf ich deine Brust berühren?"  
  
Es dauerte einen Moment bis die Wort in ihrem Hirn ankamen. Sie bejahte in sich überschlagenden Worten der Begeisterung.    
  
Seine andere Hand schob das Shirt aus dem Weg und legte ihre Brüste frei. Die kühle Luft ließ sie erschauern.  
  
Mr. Kent schob ihre Hose unwirsch aus dem Weg. Seine Hand spannte das Material zum bersten. Sein Finger fuhr die Verteifungen ihrer Blume nach. Die erste Berührung ihrer Klitoris ließ sie schluchzen.  
  
Sie verlor sich. Niemals war es so mit Whitney oder Jason gewesen. Nicht am Anfang, nicht während dessen. Niemals war sie so feucht gewesen das es ihr zwischen die Pobacken lief. Niemals hatte sie sich so vergessen.  
  
Sie wollte kommen. Sie wollte das er sie berührte. Sagte sie auch das? Denn nun begann er ihre Klitoris und ihren Nippel gleichzeitig zu bearbeiten.  
  
Sie hörte welche Art Geräusche sie von sich gab, aber sie konnte nicht aufhören. Ihre Hände waren in seine Schultern gekrallt, während ihre Hüften vor und zurück zuckten um mehr zu bekommen.  
  
Ein Finger glitt in sie und ihre inneren Wände schlossen sich reflexartig um ihn. Er gab ein knurrendes Geräusch von sich.  
  
Dann war seine Hand von ihrer Brust und zwischen ihren geteilten Lippen verschwunden und er entledigte sie so schnell und behende von ihrer Jeans das sie nicht ganz verstand was geschah.  
  
Einen Moment hielt er inne und sah sie an. Erst jetzt bemerkte Lana das er aussah als sei er fertig mit der Welt. Sein Haar war durcheinander als habe er es gerauft, seine Augen glasig und sein Gesicht schweißig.  
  
Mr. Kent war zum Tier geworden. Ein Tier das von ihrer Lust fraß. Das sich davon ernährte und ihr mehr und mehr entlockte.  
  
Er wirkte wie ein Mann der jenseits von Gut und Böse war.  
  
Als sie ihre langen Beine spreizte seufzte er.  
  
"Hast du eine Ahnung was du mir antust?" Dann schüttelte er den Kopf. "Ich bin selbst schuld. Selbst schuld. Selbst--"  
  
Seine Finger glitten ihre kniehohen Ringelsocken hinauf. Erkundete das einfache Baumwollgemisch als wäre es die feinste Seide. Diesmal war es sein bloßer Daumen der gegen ihre Klitoris drückte. Ein Finger glitt ohne weiteres in sie.  
  
Lana war sich diesem Eindinglich sehr bewusst. War es unangenehm? Seltsam? Er bewegte den Finger. Er war dicker als sie damit gerechnet hatte. In gleichmäßigen Bewegungen presste er gegen ihre inneren Wände. Sein Finger kreiste in ihr als müsste er sie gut durch mischen. Es war ungewohnt. Es grenzte an wunderbar. Es war wunderbar.     
  
Er ließ sich Zeit. Sie sah ihn an und er blickte zurück. Erst als Lana seufzte und sich gegen seine Hand presste begann er seine Finger herein und heraus gleiten zu lassen. Erst jetzt begann er sie zu ficken.  
  
Sie bestand nur noch aus diesen Berührungen. Sie war so feucht. Ihr Honig verklebte alles, machte jede seiner Bewegung in ihr hörbar. Die Luft roch nach ihrem Aroma.  
  
Ein zweiter Finger fand einen Weg in sie. Nun fingerte er sie in aller Ernthaftigkeit. Sie hing an ihm, ließ es geschehen.  
  
Als er wieder begann ihren Nippel zu zwicken und zu drehen war es zu spät. Lana kam, presste ihre Schnkel reflexartig um seine Hand. Jemand schrie. War sie das? Sein Kuss kam überraschend.  
  
Noch immer rieb sein Daumen ihre Klitoris und entlockte ihr Lust.  
   
Schließlich war da nur noch Leere und sie wollte widersprechen, doch dann rieb seine Handfläche liebevoll über ihr Geschlecht. Aus halbgeschlossenen Augen sah Lana wie er seine Finger ableckte.  
  
Noch immer zogen sich ihre Muskeln zusammen. Zuckten und sagten ihr das sie das Bild das er abgab shockierenderweise sexy fand. Sie schlief fast schon, als er ihr die Unterhose anzog.  
  
Sie spürte das er neben ihr auf dem Bett saß und sie musterte. Sie fühlte sich so gut. Dies war das Schönste Geschenk seit Langem.  
  
"Danke, Mr. Kent."  
   
Er seufzte tief.  
  
"Gute Nacht, Lana."  
  
Ein Kuss auf ihre Stirn, obwohl sie gehofft hatte es würde ein weiterer leidenschaftlicher Kuss folgen.  
  
Noch immer konnte sie seine Finger in sich spüren. Es war ein wunderbares Gefühl. Sie lächelte und dachte schlaftrunken: _Ich liebe ihn._  
   
  
 

End.


End file.
